simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Quest
Quest ou missão é um recurso adicionado em The Sims Medieval e The Sims Medieval: Pirates & Nobles. Ao contrário dos outros jogos da série The Sims, cujo foco sempre foi o jogo livre de objetivos e metas e sem um final conclusivo, The Sims Medieval é um jogo com características de ''role-playing game'' (RPG) que se baseia exatamente neste conceito. Quests são uma cadeia de eventos com uma história e objetivo a ser seguido. Os quests no jogo funcionam da seguinte maneira. Desde quando o kingdom (reino) é criado, é disponibilizada uma pequena lista de missões para o jogador escolher. O mais aconselhável para um jogador novato é começar com o quest First Steps, que funciona como uma espécie de tutorial. Quests são a única forma de melhorar os aspectos do reino (bem-estar, conhecimento, cultura e segurança), ganhar resource points (RP) para construir novos prédios e poder controlar mais heróis e uma das maneiras de fazer um herói ganhar pontos de experiência (XP) e Simoles. Selecionando uma missão Antes de tudo, é necessário falar sobre os quest points, ou QPs. Eles são uma pontuação que marca quantas missões o jogador pode fazer. Cada quest feito custa uma quantidade específica de quest points (variando entre 2 e 5 pontos), e o jogador deve usar com prudência tal pontuação e saber em quais missões investir para atingir seus objetivos. Se o jogador acabou com seus QPs, o jogo encerrará com a sua [[Ambition|ambição (ambition)]] e dará sua pontuação (bronze se atingiu o primeiro objetivo, prata se atingiu o segundo, etc.). Se o mesmo não conseguiu completar nenhum objetivo, ele falhou a ambição e deve criar um novo reino para tentar novamente. Quais quests aparecem também dependerá se os prédios onde residem os heróis foram criados. Quanto mais prédios criados, mais missões disponíveis. [[Arquivo:Quest menu.png|thumb|275px|Tela inicial dos quests.]]Escolha sempre um quest que contribua para que você complete os objetivos necessários. Se a sua ambição requer aumentar o bem-estar e segurança da população, construir prédios que aumentem a capacidade dos aspectos e depois faça quests que aumentem estas características. thumb|275px|Escolhendo uma abordagem para a missão.Em seguida, o jogador deve escolher a abordagem que tomará na missão. A abordagem basicamente seria com qual herói o jogador preferir jogar durante este quest. Entretanto, o jogador não deve ater-se apenas a isto+ Olhando na segunda parte do painel, encontram-se todas as recompensas que o quest oferece. Recomenda-se que o jogador escolha sempre aqueles que ofereçam maiores benefícios (maior RP, Simoles, XP e aspectos do reino que serão dados). É importante ter em mente que o desempenho do jogador durante a missão irá definir se haverá mais ou menos recompensas (terminando o quest no nível prata vai dar menos XP do que terminar o quest no nível platina). Nota-se também que algumas abordagens podem estar bloqueadas pois algum(ns) requerimento(s) não foi/foram atendido(s), normalmente pois algum prédio não foi construído e/ou não existe um herói ainda cumprindo a função. Caso algum aspecto do reino não tenha capacidade o suficiente para abrigar a quantidade de recompensa que o quest oferece, um ponto de exclamação amarelo dentro de um círculo vermelho aparecerá avisando o jogador. Entretanto, isto não proíbe que o jogador comece a missão. [[Arquivo:Quest herói primário.png|thumb|275px|Escolhe-se o herói primário (primary hero), herói secundário (secondary hero) e coadjuvante (supporting role), caso existam.]]Toda missão envolverá entre um e três heróis, no máximo. Um herói tomará o papel principal. O segundo, se houver, ocupará o papel secundário. Se houver necessidade, um terceiro herói pode ser escolhido como coadjuvante da história. Este último, entretanto, não será controlável. Neste painel, escolha o herói principal, o secundário e o coadjuvante, quando necessário. Logo depois, clique para iniciar a missão. Durante uma missão [[Arquivo:Quest ativo.png|thumb|275px|A tela de um quest em andamento.]]Durante um quest, o Sim herói receberá uma série de objetivos que precisam ser cumpridos para concluir a missão. O desempenho do mesmo depende se os objetivos estão sendo cumpridos e do foco do herói. Se ele ou ela estiver com muitos ''buffs'' negativos, isto impactará negativamente o foco e, consequentemente, o desempenho (1~3 setas em vermelho aparecerão do lado da barra de progresso, diminuindo-o gradativamente). Por outro lado, se as necessidades do herói estão sendo cumpridas e este tenha outros buffs positivos, isto irá melhorar o foco e o desempenho do mesmo na missão (1~3 setas em verde aparecerão do lado da barra de progresso, aumentando-o gradativamente). Volta e meia, durante um quest, o jogador deverá fazer uma escolha. Normalmente, ela não altera muito no resultado final da missão. [[Arquivo:First Steps escolha.png|thumb|left|275px|Algumas escolhas podem aparecer no meio da história do quest, mas não costumam mudar completamente o rumo da história.]]O Sim herói não é obrigado a completar todos os objetivos um atrás do outro sem tempo para descanso - aliás, ele deve tomar sim um tempo para cuidar de suas necessidades naturais -, embora se demorar muito tempo entre um objetivo e outro, ele receberá punições. O jogo aceita que o jogador cumpra só um objetivo por dia sem penalidade, entretanto, passando desse prazo, as punições começam a aparecer. O jogo inicialmente irá avisar o jogador dando ao Sim herói ativo um buff neutro chamado "Falling Behind on Quest" (ou em português, "Se atrasando na missão"). O ícone é de um troféu com um xis na sua base. Se este buff expirar, outro o substituirá. Este se chama "Dangerously Behind on Quest" (em português, "Perigosamente atrasado na missão"), agora com efeito negativo no foco. Se este modificador expirar, o Sim falhará a missão. Completar um objetivo antes do modificador expirar evitará o encerramento abrupto do quest. Completando uma missão Um quest acaba quando o seu último objetivo é completado. Quando isto acontece, a barra de desempenho na missão congela no estado atual e dá as recompensas de acordo com este nível (se o jogador terminou o último objetivo com um desempenho no nível prata, ganhará as recompensas do nível prata). O jogador pode melhorar seu desempenho investindo em buffs positivos e tentando manter a quantidade de buffs negativos o mínimo possível. Embora pareça difícil, não é impossível de se fazer. Sempre ao completar um quest, independentemente do desempenho final, o Sim herói ganhará resource points (RP), com os quais pode construir prédios, Simoles, pontos de experiência (XP) e uma melhora em um ou mais aspectos do reino. É claro que, com um desempenho ouro ou platina, as recompensas sempre serão melhores e maiores. O jogador deve sempre tentar o seu melhor para conseguir um desempenho platina ou, no mínimo, ouro. Lista de quests Quests gerais *Ancient Secrets *ANIMUSLAVER! *Bounty Hunt: Wild Boar *Brave New World (disponível após o reino ficar sem quest points) *Bric-A-Brac Day *Constellation Confrontation *Contents: Genie *Crab Bandit *Cultural Masterpiece *Cutting Edge *Dangerous Minds *Eastern Promises *Evolution of Chinchilla *Family Crest *First Steps *Evolution of Chinchilla *Fountain of Legend *Free Time (disponível após o reino ficar sem quest points) *Fur *Gilded Guilds *Heir to the Throne *Hungry Hungry Hamfast! *I Don't Feel So Good *Jacoban's Day Out *Jacoban's Day Out 2 (após completar Jacoban's Day Out) *King for a Day *Meat Quest IV *Nurse with a Curse *O Creature, My Creature *Power Grab *Rise of a Playwright *Royal Holiday *Royal Review *Seven Mechanical Arts *The Blacksmith's Apprentice *The Dragon of (Kingdom) *The Fisherman's Challenge *The Legend of the Talking Frog *The Mirthful Love Doctor *The Philosopher's Stone *War Games *Wedding *Ye Olde Magic Show Quests de anexação de territórios *A Political Marriage (Effenmont) *Death of the Proxy (Yacothia) *Gastro-Fest or Bust (Gastrobury) *Golems Gone Wild (Ticktop) *New Gangs of Aarbyville (Aarbyville) *Sleepless in Snordwich (Snordwich) *Squirrel Infestation (Burdley) *Tournament of Honor (Advorton) Quests emergenciais Estes quests aparecem na lista caso um dos ''kingdom aspects'' esteja muito baixo: *''Well-Being'' **A Missing Child **Prelude to a Plague **Royal Assassination *''Culture'' **A Rash of Rudeness **A Wandering Prophet **Book Burning **Cultural Crusades **Foolishness **Inquisition **O, Fortuna **Sacred Scrutiny *''Knowledge'' **Make Books Not War **The Sinister Sorcerer **Wag the Dog *''Security'' **Doomsday? **Famine Fever **Goblins! **Invasion! **Peasant Revolt **The Case of the Missing Monarch **The Witch is Back Quests de Pirates & Nobles *Ominous Tides *The Incident *A Pirate's Life for Me ou Rush to Pledge **The Betrayal ou Turncoats *Pirate/Guild Quests **The Great Purge **The Beast Must Diet **Subprime Slaves **Very Bazaar **Secrets and Successions **Under Siege *End the War **End the War: Gut the Guild **End the War: Order in the Kingdom **End the War: Punish the Pirates Curiosidades *Alguns quests também podem remover um fatal flaw (defeito) e substituí-lo por um legendary trait (traço legendário), que oferece mais benefícios. Categoria:Mecânica do jogo